My Scary Boyfriend
by maryaaa
Summary: [KAIHUN] Sehun mempunyai wajah yang manis, pembawaan yang ceria dan kepribadian yang penuh semangat. Sedangkan Kai mempunyai wajah yang menakutkan, pembawaan yang dingin dan kepribadian yang tertutup. Namun semua perbedaan itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih yang manis.


Title : My Scary Boyfriend

Author : marya

Length : Oneshot

Genre : Comedy Romance, YAOI, BL

Rating : PG13

Pairing: Kai/Sehun (main), Chanyeol/Baekhyun (slight)

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Sehun milik Kai. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol dan EXO milik saya. Hahaha

Summary

 _Sehun mempunyai wajah yang manis, pembawaan yang ceria dan kepribadian yang penuh semangat. Sedangkan Kai mempunyai wajah yang menakutkan, pembawaan yang dingin dan kepribadian yang tertutup. Namun semua perbedaan itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih yang manis._

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

MY SCARY BOYFRIEND

"Kai… say 'aaahh'~" Pemuda di depanku membuka mulutnya begitu mendengar perintah itu. Seperti seekor anak anjing yang patuh pada majikannya. Ah, kenapa aku kejam sekali?! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatai kekasihku sendiri. Lagi pula Kai memang tidak bisa disamakan dengan seekor anak anjing. Karena…

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Suara dingin itu membuat siapa saja yang tadinya tengah asyik melihat PDA yang kulakukan pada kekasihku segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami. Nampak jelas ekspresi takut dari wajah mereka.

 _See?_

Bagaimana aku bisa menyamakan kekasihku dengan seekor anak anjing? Dia terlalu menyeramkan untuk disamakan dengan hewan lucu nan manis itu. Mungkin kalau aku menyamakannya dengan seekor singa baru sesuai.

Dan, oh iya, apakah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri? Sepertinya belum. Baiklah, perkenalkan Namaku Oh Sehun. Usia 20 tahun dan merupakan Mahasiswa jurusan Sastra tingkat dua. Aku sedang makan siang di kantin kampus bersama dengan kekasihku, Kai, 20 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen tingkat dua pula.

Kami sudah berkencan sejak tahun pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di Kampus ini. Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya banyak yang tidak menyangka aku dan Kai bisa bersama.

Kenapa begitu?

Karena aku merupakan Mahasiswa populer. Hmm… Sebenarnya Kai juga populer, wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar baik dari kalangan junior maupun senior.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya membuat orang-orang menyangsikan kami bisa berkencan? Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Melihat secara kasat mata, aku dan Kai sebenarnya pasangan serasi. Dia tampan dan aku manis. Kami sama-sama populer. Kami sama-sama memiliki banyak penggemar. Tapi… jika melihat kepribadian kami, tidak mengherankan memang jika orang-orang merasa tidak percaya bahwa kami berkencan.

Aku yang ceria dan penuh semangat, mendapatkan julukan _'Eternal Baby'_. Sedangkan Kai yang dingin dan tertutup, mendapatkan julukan _'Ice Prince'._ Dilihat dari segi kepribadian memang sebenarnya dunia kami sangat bertolak belakang.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, saat Kai mengajakku berkencan setahun yang lalu, aku tidak memikirkan sejauh itu. Aku juga tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolaknya. Dan siapa yang menyangka hubungan kami bisa bertahan selama ini (setahun untuk hitunganku itu termasuk lama, asal kalian tahu saja).

Itulah sekilas tentang sejarah hubungan kami. Saatnya kembali ke kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kim Jongin, jangan seperti itu," rajukku sedikit kesal dengan ulah Kai barusan. Aku selalu memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya saat aku sedang kesal. Seperti sekarang.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku tidak takut dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. Aku sudah biasa, dan aku juga amat sangat tahu kalau sebenarnya kekasihku ini sangat manis. Yah… mungkin memang hanya aku yang beranggapan seperti itu.

"Jangan berwajah dingin seperti itu terus… Kau membuat orang-orang takut. Dan itu akan membuatmu tidak mempunyai teman." Aku sedikit cemberut sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di atas meja kantin, tempat kami makan, siang hari ini.

"Aku tidak masalah. Aku punya kau." Tanpa bisa ku cegah pipiku terasa menghangat mendengar ucapan Kai barusan. Selalu seperti ini.

Kekasihku memang menyeramkan, menurut pandangan orang-orang lain, tapi setidaknya dia menyayangiku dan itu amat sangat manis di mataku.

" _Pabbo_ ~" lirihku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipiku. Kai tersenyum sambil menatapku. Ah, jangan membayangkan Kai tersenyum manis dan lembut seperti yang sering kalian lihat pada drama-drama korea. Senyum yang ia sunggingkan hanya senyum tipis, setipis rambut nenekku yang sudah berusia 80 tahun.

Tapi tak apa… karena aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku…

Benarkah?

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Sehun- _ah_ … hiks hiks hiks, huwaaa!" Aku menghentikan kegiatanku memasukkan buku materi kuliah ke dalam tas saat mendengar suara yang lumayan aku hapal itu.

Dan benar saja, Byun Baekhyun, teman satu kampusku namun berbeda jurusan. _Namja_ mungil yang suka sekali memakai _eyeliner_ saat pergi ke kampus ini mengambil jurusan Seni. Dan mengingat Fakultas Seni letaknya sangat jauh dari Fakultas Sastra, aku beranggapan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai Baekhyun bisa berada disini.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun- _ah_? Kenapa kau menangis?" Aku menarik tangannya yang kelewat halus untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki itu agar duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahku.

"Chanyeollie… hiks hiks…" Baekhyun menyebutkan nama kekasihnya yang ku ketahui sebagai teman satu Fakultas Kai juga.

"Ada apa dengan, Chanyeol? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Aku membantu Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dan merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi matanya.

Tidak biasanya, Baekhyun yang selalu rapi dan terlihat _fashionable_ kini terlihat berantakan. _Eyeliner_ yang selalu membingkai mata kecilnya tidak setebal hari-hari sebelumnya. Bajunya yang selalu rapi tanpa lipatan kini terlihat kusut. Rambutnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi kini terlihat mencuat ke segala arah. Sepertinya pemuda ini benar-benar sedang ada masalah besar.

"Chanyeollie… Dia… Dia…" Aku dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya di sela-sela tangisnya yang masih tidak mau reda. "Chanyeollie selingkuh… huwaaaaa!"

"Apa?!" seruku benar-benar merasa terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Baekhyun ceritakan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sehun- _ah_?! Aku melihat Chanyeollie mencium namja bermata besar kemarin di perpustakaan. Saat aku menanyakannya tadi siang, Chanyeollie malah meminta agar kita tidak bertemu dulu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Huwaaa~" Suara tangisan Baekhyun meraung-raung di ruang kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , jangan menangis… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku membawa tanganku untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil dibanding dengan tubuhku. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan sesekali membelai rambutnya. Berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan sahabatku ini. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan kami semakin dekat saat tahu kalau kami satu kampus.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sehun- _ah_ … Chanyeollie selama ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Kami terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia sangat menyayangiku. Hiks hiks…" Aku dapat merasakan pundakku basah karena Baekhyun memang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundakku.

"Tapi satu minggu belakangan dia memang sedikit aneh. Seharusnya aku mulai menyadarinya saat dia bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Bodoh sekali aku… hiks hiks."

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun- _ah_ … kau tidak bodoh. Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan selama ini," hiburku, berusaha membangkitkan kembali semangat sahabatku.

"Tidak… Aku tetap merasa ada yang aneh. Semuanya berawal seminggu yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol mulai bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Dia mulai bertingkah aneh." Baekhyun sudah mulai agak tenang. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya prihatin. Melihatku menatapnya seperti itu Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dariku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertingkah aneh?" Aku menyambung topik yang barusan Baekhyun singgung.

"Tanda-tanda orang yang berselingkuh," jawabnya sambil menatapku kembali. "Pertama-tama dia mulai sering menghubungiku bahkan memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan yang tidak biasanya, sebelum-sebelumnya selalu aku yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Dan yang selalu dia tanyakan saat menelponku pasti hal-hal yang tidak penting. Sepanjang sejarah kami berpacaran, Chanyeol tidak pernah menelpon terlebih dahulu hanya untuk menanyakan _'kau sedang ada dimana?'_ " Baekhyun menirukan suara berat Chanyeol saat memulai penjelasannya.

"Dia melakukannya pasti hanya untuk memastikan aku tidak sedang berada di luar dan memergokinya tengah berkencan dengan pemuda lain." Ekspresi sedih Baekhyun kini berganti dengan ekspresi kesal.

Aku mendengarkan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Entahlah… aku hanya turut merasa sedih dengan apa yang tengah sahabatku ini alami.

"Lalu apa lagi?" Dan sepertinya aku juga sangat tertarik dengan penjelasan Baekhyun ini.

"Saat kami bertemu, Chanyeol mulai bertingkah aneh. Sikapnya kelewat manis. Tiba-tiba memelukku di koridor yang banyak orang. Menciumku di tempat umum, menyuapiku, aish… itu pasti karena dia merasa bersalah setelah dia melakukan kencan secara rahasia di balik punggungku." Seiring dengan penjelasannya, Baekhyun terlihat semakin geram. Aku pun bisa merasakan kemarahannya.

"Apa… Apakah benar seperti itu, Baekhyun- _ah_?" Aku tiba-tiba mulai membayangkan seandainya Kai yang berselingkuh. Ah… Tidak boleh! Aku harus menyingkirkan pikiran jelek itu jauh-jauh.

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin sekali. Kau pun harus berhati-hati. Apalagi Kai merupakan salah satu Mahasiswa yang sangat populer di kampus. Banyak sekali perempuan-perempuan genit yang sering membicarakan kalian di belakang. Dan hampir semua yang kudengar bukan hal yang baik, asal kau tahu saja." Mataku membulat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Sungguh?" Aku mendengar suaraku bergetar. Pikiran jelek semakin tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku.

"Hm!" jawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan mantap. Membuatku semakin sulit untuk menelan ludah.

"Mengingat kalian sudah berkencan lama, pasti ada masanya Kai jenuh denganmu. Sebagai sahabat yang sangat menyayangimu aku hanya bisa berpesan, waspadalah! Jangan pernah melepaskan matamu dari Kai." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan menatapku tajam. Membuatku merinding karena pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mampir ke otakku. Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir semua pikiran itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Berhenti menakut-nakutiku," seruku panik.

"Hehehe, maaf... maaf. Aku hanya bercanda… Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Kai. Aku tahu dia benar-benar menyayangimu. Tidak seperti Chanyeol keparat itu! Cih." Baekhyun membuat ekspresi jijik andalannya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" aku masih sedikit mengkhawatirkan namja manis ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa membereskan hatiku yang sedang berserakan ini. Aku akan pastikan Chanyeol berlutut di hadapanku karena telah membuatku menangis. Awas saja!" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Yah… walaupun awan mendung masih terlihat di kedua matanya. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah tidak menagis lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan sungkan menghubungiku kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Sehun- _ah_ …" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian memelukku hangat.

Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang tega menyakiti pemuda semanis Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sudah bukan hal yang baru lagi, aku menghabiskan malamku di apartement Kai. Kami sudah sering melakukannya. Terkadang Kai yang main ke apartemenku atau aku yang main ke apartemennya. Seperti malam ini, setelah makan malam dan menonton acara televisi yang pada akhirnya kami abaikan karena kami sibuk berciuman, acara berlanjut ke ranjang.

Siapa yang akan menyangka, seorang Kai yang dingin dan mempunyai wajah menyeramkan dengan sepasang mata tajam yang selalu menatap angkuh siapa pun yang memandangnya itu, saat berada di atas ranjang bisa berlaku selembut ini.

Dia tak pernah berhenti mengusap punggungku saat aku mulai kesakitan menyesuaikan keberadaannya di dalam tubuhku. Tak hentinya menciumi wajahku seiring dengan gerakan kami yang mulai berirama. Menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut di keningku. Menyeka peluh di wajahku saat semuanya terasa semakin panas. Dan menggenggam erat tanganku saat semua sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Selanjutnya, Kai akan memeluk tubuhku erat, memberiku gigitan kecil di leher dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku sambil sebelah lengannya memeluk pinggangku protektif. Semua hal ini adalah sisi lain dari seorang Kai. Sisi lain dari kekasihku yang menyeramkan. Sisi lembutnya yang hanya bisa ditunjukkannya padaku.

Dan aku… sangat menyukainya.

"Baekhyun tadi siang mendatangiku sambil menangis." Aku memulai sesi bincang malam kami. Masih dalam keadaan tubuh polos hanya tertutup selimut sebatas perut, aku memutar tubuhku menyamping sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tak melepaskan tatapannya dariku.

"Baekhyun bilang, Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Setelah Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol mencium namja bermata besar di perpustakaan kemarin." Aku meneruskan ceritaku. Tanganku bergerak ke wajah tampan Kai. Mengusap alis tebalnya dengan jari telunjukku, membuat si pemiliknya memejamkan mata.

"Kyungsoo," lirih Kai.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku mendengar sebuah nama yang baru sekali ini aku dengar. "Siapa itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Telunjukku masih bergerak dari alisnya kini menuju ke hidung mancungnya. Kai membuka matanya, menatapku intens sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Orang yang Baekhyun lihat sedang bersama Chanyeol. Namanya Kyungsoo. Mahasiswa baru di Fakultas kami," jawab Kai dengan suara beratnya.

Telunjukku yang sedang membelai bibir bawah Kai seketika membeku, begitu juga dengan pergerakan tubuhku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau orang yang bersama Chanyeol memang dia?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa Kai mengetahui banyak hal tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan pemuda bernama Kyungso ini.

"Mereka sudah dekat sejak kepindahan Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu."

"Seminggu yang lalu?" pekikku kaget. Seketika itu juga aku teringat cerita Baekhyun tadi siang, tentang tingkah aneh Chanyeol seminggu belakangan. Ternyata dugaan Baekhyun benar.

"Ya," jawab Kai singkat sambil menarik tanganku ke wajahnya. Aku merasakan perut bagian bawahku sedikit geli saat Kai menciumi pergelangan tanganku dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

"Aku juga melihat mereka di Bar tempatku bekerja beberapa malam lalu," lanjut Kai masih dari sela-sela kegiatannya menciumi pergelangan tanganku.

"APA?!" Karena terkejut aku menarik tanganku yang masih digenggam Kai secara refleks untuk menutup mulut.

"Argh!" seru Kai saat tanganku sukses menghantam hidung bangirnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku tidak sengaja." Aku buru-buru melihat hidungnya, siapa tahu saja mengeluarkan darah. "Sakit kah?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kai menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar ceritamu. Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol tipe pemuda seperti itu. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun? Aish, benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia menyebalkan sekali." Aku sangat geram saat ini. Selama ini aku pikir Chanyeol pemuda yang baik. Saat pertama kali Baekhyun mengenalkannya padaku dulu aku bahkan sudah langsung menyukainya karena dia bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan mudah. Baekhyun terlihat selalu bahagia saat berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Chanyeol bisa berbuat jahat seperti ini.

"Semenarik apa sih Mahasiswa pindahan itu sampai membuat Chanyeol berpaling dari Baekhyun?" tanpa sadar aku sudah menggerutu sedari tadi. Menyuarakan semua pikiranku. Membuat Kai menahan tawanya. Aku ingat, Kai pernah bilang saat aku merajuk atau menggerutu wajahku terlihat sangat lucu. Aku tidak menyukai pendapatnya itu.

"Dia manis…" Mataku membulat mendengar ucapannya barusan. Kai tidak pernah memuji orang. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan pemuda manapun manis. Selain aku.

"KAI?!"

"…tapi tetap tidak semanis _kelinci kecilku_." Senyum tipis itu kembali tersungging. Tapi kali ini tidak membuatku tersipu, melainkan membuatku kesal.

"KIM JONGIN!" seruku sambil memukul dadanya keras. Aku tidak perduli saat dia mengaduh kesakitan. Aku buru-buru membalikkan badanku memunggunginya.

Namun pada detik berikutnya sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aku merasakan detak jantung Kai di punggungku saat ia menempelkan tubuhnya lebih dekat padaku.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya dari balik pundakku.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau tahu itu?" jawabku ketus, tapi tidak memberontak saat aku merasakannya mengecup bahu telanjangku.

"Aku tahu. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku ini kekasihmu. Agar ada orang di dunia ini yang membuatmu kesal. Tidak hanya menyanjung dan mengagumimu. Aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan kesal pada pemuda ini? Dia benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila.

Aku membiarkan suasana hening untuk sementara. Aku ingin menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kai di belakang tubuhku. Karena jika sudah seperti ini, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai aku tertidur.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap sebuah novel lumayan tebal di dekat bantal Kai yang terletak tepat di sebelah wajahku. Ini novel favorite-ku. Dengan penuh semangat aku mengambil novel itu sambil berusaha menahan pekikan histerisku.

"KYA! Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?!" tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahan pekikan histerisku. Maafkan aku.

"Aku meminjamnya dari teman satu fakultasku. Aku tahu kau suka membaca novel itu." Aku memutar kembali tubuhku menghadap Kai. Senyum lebar sepertinya tengah menghiasai wajahku saat ini.

"Kau meminjam novel ini hanya karena kau tahu aku suka novel ini? Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk sekali, "lagi pula aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai novel remaja itu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan mengerti. Aku sangat menyukai karakter tokoh utama pria di novel ini. Nishimura- _kun_ benar-benar pria idaman. Cintanya pada tokoh utama perempuan sangat tulus dan murni. Dia sangat manis! Keiko- _chan_ sangat beruntung mendapatkan lelaki seperti Nishimura- _kun_. Walaupun aku sempat sedih saat mengetahui Nishimura- _kun_ harus kehilangan ingatannya tepat saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinyalah cinta pertama yang dicari Keiko- _chan_. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersatu! Ahh… Aku benar-benar berharap ada sosok seperti Nishimura- _kun_ di kehidupan nyata ini." Tanpa sadar aku mulai mebicarakan hal tidak masuk akal. Selalu seperti ini saat aku membicarakan novel kesukaanku ini. Aku benar-benar ingin membacanya lagi. Walaupun sudah belasan kali aku membaca cerita _"Winter in Tokyo"_ ini, aku tidak pernah merasa bosan.

"Tapi sepertinya sudah terlalu larut untuk membaca. Baiklah, aku akan membacanya besok saja." Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada Kai yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi mendengarku berceloteh.

"Jongin- _ah_ ~ sebelum tidur ayo kita _'main'_ sekali lagi." Dengan manja aku mendekatkan tubuhku semakin dekat ke arah Kai. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekali dan kemudian sambil tersenyum aku menatapnya dengan tatapan _aegyo_ -ku yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya.

Ini juga bukan hal baru lagi. Kami biasanya melakukan 'hal itu' lebih dari satu kali dalam semalam saat kondisi tubuh kami baik. Dan aku merasa malam ini sangat sayang kalau kami hanya bermain sekali.

Aku merasakan tubuh Kai membeku. Kaku. Dia tidak bergerak maupun bersuara. Membuatku khawatir. Apakah ada yang salah?

"Kai?" aku memanggilnya sambil memegang lengan kekarnya. Kai tersentak kaget merasakan sentuhanku. Dan entah terkena kutukan dari iblis mana, tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit berdiri dari ranjang dan mencari-cari pakaiannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," katanya di tengah kegiatannya memakai celana.

"Tapi aku ingin bermalam disini. Kenapa tiba-tiba…" entahlah, aku bahkan tidak sanggup mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kai saat ini.

"Tidak untuk malam ini, Sehun. Ini, pakailah pakaianmu. Aku tunggu di mobil." Sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Kai telah menghilang di balik pintu setelah sebelumnya meletakkan pakaianku di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aneh…" gumamku sambil berusaha mencari petunjuk apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada kekasihku. Tapi sudahlah… aku pikirkan besok saja lagi.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"SEHUN BABY~~~" seruan itu membuatku memutar badan dengan terkejut. Pasalnya aku hapal sekali suara siapa itu. Tapi seruan yang aku dengar itu benar-benar mustahil kalau sampai dia yang mengucapkannya.

Aku tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun begitu aku melihat sosok Kai berdiri di hadapanku sambil tersenyum lebar. CATAT! TERSENYUM LEBAR. Bukan tersenyum tipis setipis rambut nenekku yang sudah berusia 80 tahun, seperti biasanya.

KAI TERSENYUM LEBAR!

Apakah tadi pagi matahari terbit dari barat?

Belum sempat aku memastikan kondisi kekasihku, pemuda—yang berwajah serupa dengan Kai namun aku yakini seorang zombie—itu kembali membuka suaranya.

" _Good morning, honey_? Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" masih sambil tersenyum, pemuda—yang berwajah serupa dengan Kai namun aku yakini seorang zombie—itu bergerak mendekatiku.

"Ah... Uhh…" jawabku tergagap. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang heran. Beberapa Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi yang juga tengah melintasi koridor utama Kampus ini juga tengah mendapatkan terapi kejut jantung pagi ini karena ulah Kai.

"Baguslah… Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti siang. Belajar yang rajin, _baby_ ~"

CHU~

Setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis di keningku, Kai berbalik pergi menuju ke Fakultasnya. Meninggalkan aku yang tidak bisa bergerak. Berdiri mematung tanpa bisa bergerak. Kalau aku tidak berkedip, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira aku sudah mati berdiri.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , apakah… apakah Kai baik-baik saja?" seorang Mahasiswi berambut keriting menghampiriku dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejujurnya saat ini juga tengah berputar-putar di kepalaku. Apakah Kai baik-baik saja?

"Entahlah…"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"... _Ya, Sayang,_ aku tunggu di kantin. Cepatlah kemari."

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana, Kai. _Bye_."

KLIK

Sambungan telpon kami berakhir. Barusan Kai menelponku. Menyuruhku agar cepat ke kantin karena dia sudah menungguku disana untuk makan siang bersama. Biasanya dia hanya akan mengirimkan pesan singkat. Tidak sampai menelponku seperti ini.

"… _Semuanya berawal seminggu yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol mulai bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Dia mulai bertingkah aneh."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Baekhyun kemarin terngiang di telingaku.

" _Pertama-tama dia mulai sering menghubungiku bahkan memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan yang tidak biasanya,"_

Langkahku yang sedang menuju ke kantin tiba-tiba terhenti dengan seketika saat kalimat Baekhyun itu menghantuiku.

"Tiba-tiba sering menghubungi dan memanggil dengan panggilan aneh?" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Dan seketika kejadian tadi pagi terputar kembali di ingatanku. Saat Kai memanggilku _'Baby'_ , kemudian tersenyum lebar padaku, mengecup keningku, tiba-tiba menghubungiku hanya untuk menyuruhku cepat ke kantin…

Apakah semua ini pertanda?

" _Saat kami bertemu, Chanyeol mulai bertingkah aneh. Sikapnya kelewat manis. Tiba-tiba memelukku di koridor yang banyak orang. Menciumku di tempat umum, menyuapiku, aish… itu pasti karena dia merasa bersalah setelah dia melakukan kencan secara rahasia di balik punggungku."_

Apakah Kai benar-benar sudah berkencan dengan pemuda lain di belakangku?

" _ANDWE_! Itu tidak mungkin. Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal aneh, Sehun. Fokus!" Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku seolah berusaha menyadarkan diriku yang sedang mengingau di siang hari.

Ini semua tidak masuk akal. Kai mungkin saja hanya ingin berubah untuk kebaikannya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua penjelasan perihal selingkuh seperti apa yang Baekhyun jelaskan kemarin. Aku yakin, Kai tidak seperti Chanyeol yang tidak benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun. Ya, benar! Kai menyayangiku. Jadi dia tidak mungkin selingkuh.

Dengan kekuatan pemikiran itu, aku pun bisa melanjutkan langkahku menuju ke kantin dengan langkah ringan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

TIDAK!

Semuanya tidak benar! Pasti ada yang salah. Tapi apa?!

Ini sudah lima hari sejak hari dimana Kai mulai bertingkah aneh. Dan sudah lima hari ini Kai tidak 'menyentuhku'. Kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku 'kan?

Dia memang masih memegang tanganku, menggandengku dan bahkan menciumku. Tapi Kai selalu melarangku saat aku mengatakan aku ingin bermalam di apartemennya. Dan dia juga selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan saat aku menyuruhnya bermalam di apartemenku.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada, Kai?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan ini semua membuatku takut…" keluhku pada Baekhyun pada sore hari ini. Aku sengaja meminta bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk menceritakan masalah ini.

Penjelasan Baekhyun tempo hari mengenai Chanyeol yang berselingkuh entah kenapa terus saja menghantuiku. Tanpa sadar aku selalu mencocok-cocokkan semua penjelasan Baekhyun itu dengan tingkah aneh Kai belakangan ini. Dan semua pemikiran ini membuatku takut. Amat sangat takut…

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun- _ah_! Ini sudah jelas. Kai pasti berselingkuh!" seru Baekhyun saat aku telah selesai menceritakan semua tingkah aneh Kai lima hari belakangan ini.

"Tidak mungkin…" lirihku lemah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sulit menerimanya. Tapi semua tanda-tandanya sudah jelas. Kai benar-benar mulai bertingkah seperti Chanyeol saat dia selingkuh dariku. Bahkan barusan kau bilang, Kai sekarang sudah tidak mau tidur denganmu lagi?" Baekhyun menyudutkanku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menghunjam ke arahku. Membuatku merasa sangat kecil dan tak berdaya.

"Y... ya..." jawabku tergagap.

"Jadi apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Sehun- _ah_?! Kai benar-benar sudah mengencani orang lain di belakang punggungmu. Itu lah alasan kenapa dia sudah tidak mau tidur denganmu lagi. Karena dia sudah melakukannya dengan kekasih barunya." Aku merinding mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun. Membayangkan Kai melakukannya dengan orang lain… Membayangkan Kai memiliki kekasih lain…

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!" seruku lantang. Mengundang tatapan heran dan terkejut dari beberapa pelanggan cafe tempatku berada saat ini bersama Baekhyun.

"Sehun- _ah_ … tidak ada yang perlu disangkal. Semuanya sudah jelas sekali."

"Tidak, Baekhyun- _ah_! Aku… aku akan memastikannya sendiri. Aku akan memastikan bahwa Kai tidak berselingkuh. Tidak mungkin." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran jelekku tentang Kai. Tapi semakin aku mencoba, kekhawatiranku semakin nyata.

Aku benci perasaan tidak nyaman ini.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri disini. Berdiri di seberang jalan tempat Kai bekerja pada sebuah club malam. Aku tidak merasa lelah ataupun kedinginan. Karena yang memenuhi pikiranku saat ini hanya Kai seorang.

Aku akan memastikan sendiri kalau Kai tidak mungkin berselingkuh dariku. Kai benar-benar menyayangiku. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai _shift_ -nya berakhir beberapa menit lagi dan memastikan dia pulang ke apartemennya seorang diri tanpa berbuat apapun yang aneh.

Aku benci diriku sendiri karena harus sampai melakukan hal seperti ini. Memata-matai kekasihku sendiri. Bukankah ini tandanya aku tidak cukup percaya pada kekasihku yang sudah aku kencani selama satu tahun?

Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku berjanji ini adalah kali pertama dan yang terakhir aku melakukan hal seperti ini pada Kai. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa saat tahu bahwa kekasihnya sendiri telah memata-matai dirinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apa sebenarnya yang membuatku sampai seperti ini? Aku bahkan cukup yakin kalau selama ini hubunganku dan Kai sangat kuat. Kami saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Kami saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Kami bahkan jarang sekali, hampir tidak pernah malah, terlibat pertengkaran yang berlarut-larut. Aku yakin Kai benar-benar menyayangiku. Kai sangat menc…

Tunggu!

Apakah itu benar-benar Kai?! Lalu siapa wanita dalam rangkulannya itu?! Ya Tuhan jangan permainkan mataku. Apa aku benar-benar tidak salah lihat? Kai bersama dengan seorang perempuan?!

KAI-KU BERSAMA DENGAN SEORANG PEREMPUAN?!

Apakah pasokan udara di bumi telah habis? Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas? Kenapa sesak sekali?!

Aku masih terpaku melihat sosok pemuda di seberang jalan sana yang tengah merangkul seorang perempuan cantik namun terlihat sudah lumayan dewasa. Mungkin lebih tua tiga atau empat tahun dariku. Pemuda itu… bukan Kai 'kan?

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan Kai dan perempuan itu, yang masih bersender sambil memejamkan matanya di pundak Kai. Aku melihat lengan Kai melingkari pinggang ramping perempuan tersebut. Entah kenapa perempuan itu terlihat lemah. Mabuk 'kah?

Kai membuka pintu penumpang dan dengan perlahan menuntun perempuan tadi ke dalam. Ia menutup pintu taksi tersebut, menunduk ke jendela supir dan terlihat menyampaikan sesuatu pada supir taksi tersebut.

Alamat si perempuan?

Kenapa tiba-tiba mataku pedih? Apa ada debu yang masuk ke mataku?

Lalu ada apa dengan dadaku? Rasanya sesak sekali. Sulit bernafas…

Setelah taksi melaju pergi, aku masih berdiri memperhatikan Kai yang bersiap-siap berjalan kembali ke tempatnya bekerja. Mungkin untuk mengambil mobilnya, karena setahuku jam 11 malam shift-nya berakhir. Dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lebih beberapa menit.

Dan saat itulah… saat Kai hendak berbalik itulah, dia melihatku. Wajahnya nampak terkejut melihatku di seberang jalan ini. Aku pun tidak mengharapkan dia untuk melihatku. Tapi kenapa dia harus melihatku?!

"SEHUN?!" Aku mendengarnya berseru lantang dari seberang jalan. Aku masih membeku di tempat. Kai terlihat akan menyeberang jalan untuk menyusulku, namun sebuah truk melintas menghalangi langkahnya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera membawa kakiku untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku harus pergi sejauh mungkin. Kai tidak boleh melihatku. Tidak boleh melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Selama satu tahun kami berkencan aku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Kai tidak pernah melihat air mataku. Dan sekarang pun sama.

Kai tidak boleh melihatku menangis.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

From : Kai

Sent : 11:08 pm

"Sehun? Apa kau sedang berada di luar?"

To : Kai

Sent : 11:09 pm

"Tidak. Aku sedang bersiap tidur."

From : Kai

Sent : 11:09 pm

"Ah, baiklah… _good night baby_ "

To : Kai

Sent : 10:10 pm

" _Good night,_ Kai."

Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku ke saku jaket yang aku kenakan. Setelah menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku, aku kembali meneruskan langkahku untuk pulang ke apartemenku. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Kai yang memeluk perempuan asing beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Aku sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman saat aku merasakan sepasangan lengan melingkari pinggangku dari belakang. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemilik lengan kokoh ini.

"Selamat pagi, _baby_ ~" Suara dalam itu menyapa gendang telingaku.

Posisi kami yang seperti ini mengingatkanku kembali pada kejadian semalam. Sewaktu Kai melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang perempuan asing itu. Hal ini lah, kenapa pada akhirnya membuatku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai dengan buru-buru. Berbalik menghadapnya dan tanpa sadar mengambil jarak 2 langkah dari Kai. Memberikan jarak pemisah yang lumayan antara kami berdua.

"Ada apa?" Kai menautkan alisnya bingung melihat reaksiku.

"Ah, tidak… Se-selamat pagi juga, Kai," jawabku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Kai ini? Sepertinya dia merasakan perubahan sikapku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Lagi pula kenapa tubuhku harus bereaksi seperti ini padanya?!

Di tengah kegamanganku mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Tuhan mengirimkan Baekhyun sebagai penyelamatku.

"SEHUNNIE~ ANYYEONG!" seru pemuda mungil itu riang seperti biasa. Baekhyun muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakangku dan memelukku erat seiring dengan kalimat sapaannya yang barusan terlontar.

"Baekhyun- _ah_! _Anyyeong_." Aku membalas sapaan Baekhyun kelewat semangat.

"Oh! Kai?! Selamat pagi… aku tidak melihatmu." Baekhyun kini menyapa Kai saat ia baru menyadari ada sesosok raksasa berwajah dingin berdiri di depanku.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun- _ah_. Aku dengar hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sudah kembali baik?" Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Benarkah?" seruku saat itu juga.

"Hehehe… Ya! Aku baru saja ingin menceritakannya padamu. Sehun- _ah_ , mau menemaniku sarapan ke kantin?" Aku baru saja ingin mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba Kai menyelaku.

"Maaf, Baekhyun- _ah_ … Aku dan Sehun ada acara. Jadi bisakah kalian berceritanya besok saja?"

"Huh? Acara apa?" tanyaku bingung. Pasalnya aku dan Kai tidak merencanakan apapun.

"Kalian akan bolos kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun sembari membelalakkan matanya yang kini sudah ber- _eyeliner_ tebal lagi.

"Hm. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sehun."

"Oh? Ah… oke-oke, aku mengerti… A—aku akan sarapan bersama Chanyeol saja kalau begitu. Kalian hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" Kai menarik tanganku dan tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa aku pun mengikuti langkah panjangnya menuju ke parkiran, tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

Aku mohon jangan…

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

From : Baekhyun

Sent : 08:24 am

"Sehun- _ah_ … aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu atau apa. Tapi saat Kai mengatakan dia ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu, itu tandanya dia ingin meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Tetaplah tenang. Hubungi aku begitu kalian selesai. _Hwaiting_!"

Aku membaca pesan Baekhyun itu sesaat setelah turun dari mobil Kai yang berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir taman bermain di pusat kota. Bulu kudukku berdiri setelah selesai membaca pesan Baekhyun. Nafasku tercekat. Dan rasanya keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kening dan tengkukku.

"Sehun?" panggilan Kai membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Y-ya?" jawabku terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya sekarang kau jadi pendiam. Apa penyakitku sudah menular padamu?" Kai mencoba bercanda. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat bibirku untuk tersenyum. Aku masih menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan. Dan sepertinya melihatku seperti ini membuat Kai cemas.

"Sehun? Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh."

"Bukankah kau yang aneh?" aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku. Kalimat barusan keluar tanpa aku proses dulu dengan otakku.

"Aku?" tanya Kai bingung.

Ya sudah… sudah terlanjur aku ucapkan. Sekalian saja aku utarakan semua hal yang sedang mengganjal di hati dan pikiranku saat ini.

"Sepertinya kita perlu mencari tempat untuk berbicara. _Ice skating_ bisa menunggu kapan saja." ucap Kai seraya menarik tanganku lembut dan membawaku ke arah taman bunga yang terdapat banyak bangku kosong disana.

" _Ice skating?_ " aku berusaha memastikan telingaku mendengarnya dengan benar.

"Ya. Seperti apa yang Nishimura- _kun_ dan Keiko- _chan_ lakukan saat mereka kencan," jawab Kai.

"Nishimura- _kun_? Keiko- _chan_?" aku semakin tidak mengerti. Saat ini kami sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap ke kolam buatan berisi berbagai macam tanaman air yang indah.

"Bukankah kau ingin ada seseorang yang seperti Nishimura di dunia ini? A… aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi Nishimura untukmu." Mataku membulat dengan sempurana begitu mendengar pengakuan Kai.

"Jadi… jadi beberapa hari ini? Kau… Sekarang kita…" aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan. Terlalu banyak yang ingin aku keluarkan saat ini.

"Bukankah kau membawaku kesini untuk memintaku mengakhiri hubungan denganmu?" dari sekian pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan. Kenapa justru kalimat gila itu yang keluar pertama kali. Sepertinya efek pesan Baekhyun begitu kuat di otakku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan denganmu?" Kai menatapku tajam. Ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti yang biasanya. Ekspresi menyeramkan kesayanganku. Bukan lagi ekspresi aneh yang ia tampakkan beberapa hari ini.

"Bukankah kau berselingkuh?" tanyaku lagi tanpa bisa aku kontrol.

"SEHUN?!" seru Kai keras. Membuatku terlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya.

"Lalu perempuan yang semalam bersamamu? Bukankah dia kekasih barumu?" Ah sudahlah… aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutku saat ini. Bahkan otakku tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan mulutku.

" _What the hell are you talking about_ , Sehun?!"

Saat Kai sudah mulai mengeluarkan umpatan dengan bahasa inggrisnya itu tandanya dia sudah sangat marah.

"Jadi benar kau. Yang semalam aku lihat di seberang Club tempatku bekerja. Itu benar kau 'kan?"

Opss!

Mulutku terkunci rapat dengan seketika.

"Sehun, jawab aku! Yang aku lihat semalam itu benar kau 'kan?" Kai mencengkeram bahuku untuk memaksaku membalas tatapannya. Aku merasa semakin kecil berada di bawah tatapan tajamnya yang begitu memojokkan ini.

"Y—ya… itu aku…" jawabku pelan sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalimu." Kai melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kini beralih menggenggam tangan kananku lembut. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi saat ku panggil? Kau bahkan berbohong dan bilang kau sedang berada di rumah."

"Maaf… aku hanya… sedikit kacau," lirihku.

"Kau pasti salah paham." Kai terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dapat aku rasakan ia semakin erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Perempuan yang semalam kau lihat… Dia _boss_ -ku, _pabbo_."

"APA?! BOHONG!" seruku tidak percaya sambil menarik tanganku dari genggaman Kai.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Mana mungkin?!"

"Perlu aku bawa kau menemuinya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak berbohong?" entah apa yang membuatku sulit mempercayai Kai.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sehun sayang… lagi pula aku pikir kau paling tahu tentang orientasi _sex_ -ku. Sejak kapan aku menyukai perempuan? Kau benar-benar bodoh." Kai mendorong keningku dengan telunjuknya. Argh! Sakit…

"Hey! Sakit!?" Aku menyingkirkan tangannya sambil cemberut.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau bisa berpikiran sejauh ini. Bagaimana pun juga aku melihat kekasihku merangkul perempuan asing yang masih muda dan seksi dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Tersenyum sambil mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa', begitu?" Aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada. Posisi andalanku saat sedang merajuk kesal.

"Hahaha… aku baru tahu kau ternyata tipe pencemburu juga."

SIAL! Kai menertawakanku.

"Tidak ada yang lucu. Berhenti tertawa!"

"Kalau kau bilang tidak ada yang lucu, kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang, Sehun. Hahaha." Kai masih tidak mau berhenti menertawakanku. Membuatku semakin kesal. Dan… malu.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Aku menendang tulang keringnya karena sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalanku mendengar tawa meledekknya.

"ARGH!" pekik Kai keras.

Opss! Sepertinya aku terlalu keras menendangnya. Ah, tidak apa-apa berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa saja.

"Kenapa menendangku?!" Kai melayangkan _death glare_ padaku. Kalian tahu _death glare_ dari Kai itu amat sangat menyeramkan. Aku sendiri takut melihatnya.

"Kau yang memulainya." Aku mengalihkan wajahku. Tidak berani melihat _death glare_ -nya lebih lama lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku yang memulainya? Kau yang mulai, Sehun."

"Kau yang memulainya, Kai!" seruku bersikeras.

Aku tidak suka bertengkar dengan Kai. Tapi… bisakah hal konyol yang kami lakukan ini disebut sebagai bertengkar? Kami lebih mirip dua anak TK yang sedang beradu argumen tentang lebih besar keong atau siput. _Phiuhh~_

"Kau yang mulai bertingkah aneh. Memanggilku dengan panggilan yang tidak biasa. Tersenyum lebar yang bahkan justru membuatmu terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Menghubungiku tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dan yang terpenting, kau tidak mau lagi 'menyentuhku'! Kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau sedang menutupi perselingkuhanmu. Dan ditambah lagi aku melihatmu merangkul perempuan yang kau bilang _boss_ -mu itu dalam kondisi mabuk semalam!? Kau masih bilang aku yang memulainya?!" Kai di hadapanku terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan panjangku.

"A—apa?! Jadi… itu yang kau pikirkan selama ini?"

"Iya! Dan aku masih tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak bahwa kau memang benar-benar tidak berselingkuh."

"Sehun... Demi Tuhan aku tidak melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan itu padaku."

Aku memberi Kai sebuah tatapan tidak percaya.

"Cinta yang tulus dan murni. Nishimura- _kun_ yang manis." Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung mendengar Kai menyebut nama Nishimura sekali lagi. "Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan cinta yang seperti Nishimura berikan pada Keiko? Aku hanya sedang berusaha menjadi Nishimura untukmu. Menjadi Nishimura- _kun_ yang kau dambakan itu."

"A… apa maksudmu, Kai?" Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai mengerti dengan apa yang Kai sampaikan. Tapi…

"Cinta yang tulus dan murni… Tidak ada yang memasukkan hubungan _sex_ kedalam kategori tulus ataupun murni, Sehun. Jadi aku… kau tahu kan… Ini juga tidak mudah bagiku! Asal kau tahu saja!? Tapi karena kau mendambakan hubungan yang tulus dan murni seperti itu, aku berusaha."

"K—Kai…"

"Nishimura- _kun_ yang manis dan sangat perhatian. _See_? Aku melakukan semua ini bukannya tanpa alasan."

"Kai… aku…" kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis…

"Maafkan aku..." kalimat maaf itu akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!? Aku memang menyukai Nishimura- _kun_ , tapi aku cukup menyukainya sebagai tokoh buatan manusia yang di masukkan dalam cerita novel. Hanya itu saja. Saat aku bilang aku berharap di dunia ini ada seseorang seperti Nishimura- _kun_ , aku tidak mengharapkannya ada dalam wujud kekasihku. Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku menyukai Kai yang apa adanya. Kai-ku yang dingin tapi sangat menyayangiku. Kai-ku yang menyeramkan tapi sangat manis padaku. Itu sudah cukup…"

"Sehun…" Kai sepertinya khawatir saat melihat air mataku keluar. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangan besarnya dan menatapku lembut. Tatapan yang aku rindukan. Tanpa sadar kami berdua tersenyum.

"Bodoh..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _baby_ ~"

"KAI! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding."

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu, Sehun _pabbo_?"

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Sst… diam sebentar, Sehun, aku ingin menciummu." Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Wajahnya sudah mendekati wajahku. Membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hey-hey-hey! Kai… ini tempat umum." Aku menahan dada Kai dengan kedua tanganku, tapi Kai melepaskannya dengan mudah dan beralih menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak perduli," ucapnya lirih. Kini wajahnya sudah benar-benar berada di depan wajahku. Apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain menutup mata dan menerima ciumannya? Karena aku pun menginginkannya.

Sangat…

"KYAA! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Bisakah tidak melakukan hal tidak terpuji seperti itu di tempat umum?! Banyak anak-anak disini. Keterlaluan!?"

Aku dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa mendengar teriakan bibi-bibi itu. Ia terlihat menutupi mata anaknya yang aku perkirakan masih berumur sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun.

"Maaf, bibi, kami akan melanjutkannya di kamar." Dan bersamaan dengan ucapan spektakuler Kai itu, ia membawaku kabur dari hadapan bibi-bibi yang terlihat seperti tengah mendapat serangan jantung itu.

"KAI BODOH!"

 **The End**


End file.
